Always There
by horsemadhorsegal
Summary: Voldermort is dead.  Harry is dead.  Ginny moves on with help from the most expected source but will anything ever be ok again? Canon compliant except with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**This story focuses on Ginny and how she copes with the loss of her soul mate. I know I won't include as much of the other characters as much as they deserve but I shall try. I intend to take the story to the end of the summer where Ginny and Hermione return to school and Ron and Neville join an auror academy. I did not want Harry to be killed off and am so relieved that he wasn't.**

**I have never wanted to think about what would have happened had Harry died and it took until now to do so. A song by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, Open at the Close made me think of what would happen to Ginny if Harry had died, the lyrics: 'Ginny please don't you cry, know I'll always love you.' I find really touching and moving. I cried the first time I heard the song, it really is that beautiful and moving. **

**I was inspired to actually write this, however, by a BBC3 programme called 'Our War'. It uses soldiers footage to record their experiences of the war in Afghanistan and the first of the episodes (shown on the 7th of June 2011) details the death of a 19 year old soldier on his first tour. Most of the company were of a similar age and also on their first tour. I can't imagine, firstly, what is would be like to be in those soldiers position and, secondly, what I would do if I lost any of my family or friends. I have a couple of friends who are going to join the forces and, selfish as it is, I really wish they weren't. To all those soldiers who put their lives on the line, I am truly grateful and humbled by your bravery.**

* * *

><p><em>Her bag is now much heavier<em>

_I wish that I could carry her_

_But this is our ungodly hour_

_I know you're leaving now_

_Cause I held on to my way tightly_

_Stay still until you know_

_Tomorrow finds the best way out is through_

Ungodly Hour, The Fray

* * *

><p>That was it. Voldermort was dead. Her brother and his best friend had killed him. He could hurt them no more. But it was already too late, the damage had been done. He was gone. Too noble and brave for his own good. She ran to the body in the middle of the Great Hall. Maybe he was there somewhere; maybe he could live. Adrenalin coursed through her body. She fell to her knees in front of him.<p>

''Harry,'' she whispered, ''Come on. I'm here Harry.''

''Ginny,'' she felt her older brother's hand rest on her shoulder, as beside her Hermione fell to her knees in disbelief.

''Harry. Come on, wake up,'' she continued to talk to him, shake his shoulders, make him damn well listen. He couldn't leave her again, he had only just come back, ''He's gone, he's gone, Voldermort's dead. You can live.''

But Harry didn't move. He remained still on the cold, hard floor, eyes shut. Beside her, Ron and Hermione were quietly sobbing. They didn't understand that he was going to wake up in a minute. The green light hitting him had been an illusion; he was going to make it. In a minute he would wake up. The red-head lifted his head and placed it on his lap.

''Harry,'' she repeated his name, ''You can wake up now. The others killed him; you can live in peace now. Wake up.''

People began to surround the four of them. Someone bustled in and grabbed Harry's wrist, checking for a pulse. Tension filled the room as they waited for the verdict. Ginny held on to Harry, of course he was fine. He'd been knocked out time and time again before. In a minute he'd wake up.

''He's gone,'' a deep voice rang out across the Great Hall.

''No,'' Ginny cried, ''He's fine; he'll wake up in a minute!''

She felt her father's hand rest on her shoulder: ''Ginny, come on.''

It hit her suddenly then. She couldn't feel life in Harry. He felt empty. He was dead. She felt the bottom fall out of her world as sobs wracked from her body. It was like a physical pain, deep inside her.

''No Harry, no,'' she repeated over and over again, tears pouring down her face. She didn't feel the people try to make her stand, to make her move away. She just sat, holding Harry's beautiful head in her lap; the tears pouring down her face. She couldn't move, he had to be here. But she still couldn't feel him. There was nothing there apart from the empty shell of a body. And she couldn't stop crying. She tried to pull it together but her body wouldn't let her. She couldn't let go of him, if she stayed here forever then she could pretend that he was just sleeping. Hermione and Ron had moved on, still crying, but Ginny barely noticed. Her guts felt like they had been kicked hard.

''Come on Ginny,'' a strong voice came from above. Why did she recognise it? The owner of the voice knelt down beside her, ''Come on, leave him now. You need some rest.''

Neville rested his head on her shoulder, his hands on her waist. But she remained frozen to the spot, holding on to the empty shell, flanked by Neville and her father. Her sobs became louder and she couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't be gone, he should be invincible. He breathing became shallower and shallower as she cried and cried. His scar stood out on his forehead, eternally scarred. And then she felt nothing, just the enveloping blackness.

* * *

><p>''It's just exhaustion and stress I think, Mrs Weasley,'' a kind voice was saying. Ginny fought against the blackness threatening to drag her back under.<p>

''Oh thank goodness,'' her mother said. She wasn't far away. Ginny opened her eyes.

''Mum?'' she croaked. Her mother gasped and grabbed her hand.

''Ginny? It's ok. We're here sweetheart. How do you feel?''

Madam Pomfrey rushed around, checking her temperature, pulse and other vital signs. She felt no pain though, as she remembered what had happened. Just a dreadful numbness from her toes to her fingertips.

''I'm ok Mum,'' she smiled weakly, ''Sorry for scaring you.''

''Oh darling, it's ok,'' she pulled her daughter into a hug. When Ginny pulled away from her, she saw the bags underneath her mother's tearstained eyes.

''How are the others?'' Ginny asked, almost fearful of the answer.

''They're ok. Your father is on his way to see you, he's just popped out to grab a bite to eat,'' her mother sounded falsely cheerful. Of course no one was ok; her parents had lost the equivalent of two sons, her brothers had lost a brother and a best friend. Even thinking all this, Ginny couldn't feel any emotion. She couldn't cry anymore.

''So what's happening now?'' Ginny wanted to know, any little detail might make her feel again, might take away the numbness.

''Well now that you're awake and Ron and Hermione have got up, I think we're going to head back to the Burrow. We should be safe their now.''

''Yes, you're free to go now,'' Madam Pomfrey added, exhaustion clear in her voice.

Ginny swung her tired legs out of the bed. Her face felt tight with the tears that she had cried before and she could taste the dried sweat on her lips. A streak of blood ran down one side of her face, mixing with her tangled hair. More blood was visible on her arms and she found that she couldn't bear much weight on one knee. Her whole body felt heavy and sore.

She followed her mother out of the make shift hospital wing. The castle had been destroyed; a path created from the Great Hall to the main doors was the only clear route through the entrance hall. Waiting by the main doors was Neville. He pulled her into a hug when they reached him.

''Oh Ginny,'' he murmured into her hair.

''Hey Nev,'' she spoke to him, ''How are you doing?''

Neville shrugged his shoulders. His eyes too looked tired and tear stained.

''I'm keeping reporters out but all the protective charms have been lifted, so it's a bit of a nightmare,'' he explained.

''You look exhausted though. Why don't you go and get some rest?'' she asked, concerned. Like her, Neville was dirty and blood streaked, bruises showing across his arms and legs already.

''I can't Gin,'' he looked at her, ''It's better this way, I'm kept busy.''

''Come on Ginny,'' her father's quiet voice came from behind her, ''Our portkey's ready.''

Ginny gave Neville one last look.

''You're welcome to come over whenever Neville. Get some rest.''

* * *

><p>The Burrow had been destroyed. Death Eaters had obviously searched the place. The boys stood in horror at the wreck which was once their home. Her mother broke down in tears. Bill stepped forward and took hold of his mum's arm, apparating her away. Their father apparated away too, holding onto George's arm. Charlie wrapped his arms around Ginny and apparated her to Shell Cottage as well. Ron, Hermione and Percy arrived a few moments later.<p>

Shell Cottage remained standing; no-one had found it to destroy it. Bill and Mr Weasley took Molly inside; she was beside herself with grief, triggered once more by the destruction of their home. No-one spoke outside. Ginny sat on the bank, looking out at the sea; vast in the drizzle which was now falling around them. She couldn't believe that their home was gone but she still felt no emotion. She welcomed it now though. The pain was too great.

Hermione sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Ron had taken George indoors with Charlie and Percy.

''Are you ok Gin?'' the brunette asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

''You?'' she returned. Hermione instead shook her head but held in the tears which welled up in her eyes. Hermione looked worse than anyone. The lack of food and the stress had caused her to lose weight which she didn't have to lose; her ribs could be counted through her t-shirt and her hip bones stuck out painfully. Her head looked too large for her body and she looked like she had been thumped in the eyes, the shadows were so prominent. The once beautiful, thick hair now lay limp and flat against her head, thinning in places. _She looked so fragile_, Ginny thought.

''Food?'' Ron croaked, appearing at the front door. He too looked gaunt. Dirt streaked his sun burnt face and his eyes were a dull blue as opposed to their usual bright blue. They may have beaten Voldermort, but the victory was hollow to them all; the sacrifices too much.

Ginny got up and pulled Hermione to her feet. Fleur had put some chocolate biscuits on the kitchen table with cups of tea of coffee. Ginny drank her tea in a few gulps, barely feeling it scorch her throat. She ate a biscuit too, but couldn't taste it. The boys ate but Hermione only sipped at her tea carefully. No-one spoke. No-one knew what to say.

When Ginny could take the silence no more, she headed outside to the beach. She had been planning to sit, but now that she was there, she wanted to move around, stretch out the stiffness which had taken her body from before. The sea crashed beside her but it was somehow peaceful. She walked along the shoreline focussing on the sights and smells surrounding her.

Footsteps behind pulled her focus away though. Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk.

''It's beautiful here Bill,'' she smiled weakly at him.

''I know,'' he replied, ''Fleur and I feel so free here. Sometimes it's like we're the only people in the world.''

''I'll bet,'' Ginny smiled at him, ''It's so peaceful.''

They walked for a bit longer in silence, the youngest and the oldest Weasley children.

''Fancy coming in for a bit of dinner? And a shower?'' he asked eventually, turning to go back in.

* * *

><p>The hot water poured over her body as she washed away the dirt, sweat and blood. The physical reminders that she had been involved in a war washed away. But the memories were still there. In her minds eyes she could still see the dead bodies lying on the tables of the Great Hall, could still hear the girl begging to go home as she slowly died. Had it been Harry who had snuck past her then? She would never know. She still saw Fred's dead body on the table as her mother sobbed over him. Harry's dead body in her arms. A sob escaped from her, the hole in her body reopening. She slid down the wall of the shower and sat, crying on the floor under the hot water. She didn't try to stem the tears, just let them flow.<p>

She didn't know how long she stayed there, on the floor of the shower, but as the water cooled the tears slowed and the sobs subsided. Alone, she got up and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her thin frame. Her hip bones jutted out, all too prominent.

Once in the bed that Fleur had provided for her, she fell straight to sleep. Numbness had taken over her body again; she could once again not feel the pain in her body. And she welcomed it. Not feeling, she needed to not feel again. It was easier that way.

* * *

><p><em>''Come on Ginny!'' Harry grabbed her hand, laughing. She jogged alongside him up the beach. The sun shone on them as they stripped out of their shorts and t-shirts, revealing swimming costumes, and jumped in the sea. They swam and played in the water. She laughed as he pretended to be pulled under by sharks.<em>

_They sat on the warm sand, eating sandwiches and drinking butterbeer. He rubbed sun cream all over her bikini clad body and she relished his touch. Inside she felt warm and safe with him. When he had finished applying the sun cream, he grabbed her sides tickling her. She wriggled beneath him, crying with laughter. _

_His face was right beside hers, his green eyes looking deep into her own. She reached up to kiss him. Their noses touched. So close to him now, she reached forward to press her lips against his, her eyes shutting._

* * *

><p>Ginny woke with a start, her cheeks wet with silent tears.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – This is, I have to say, the fastest I've ever worked on a story! I hope I did the two funeral's justice, I haven't written grief before so I hope that I am portraying it in a way which is relatable and true. This chapter is probably most influenced by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls song, 'Open at the Close' – I recommend YouTube-ing it, such a song. Hope everyone likes, reviews, as always, very much appreciated. Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>This is where I get off<em>

_Cause I can't go on anymore_

_It was too hard to ignore the signs_

_I wanted to make you proud_

_I wanted to see you smile_

_But it wasn't good enough, yeah_

_And I want you to know_

_That I loved you the most_

_And it breaks my heart to see you go_

I Want You To Know, Lifehouse

* * *

><p>This was wrong, oh so wrong. She shouldn't be listening to people talk about her brother like this because he shouldn't be dead. Her father talking to the gathered assembly about how proud he was of his son, how well he had done and how short his life had been. The words washed over his only daughter as she sat, steely eyed, in the front row, avoiding all eye contact. Beside her, Molly Weasley, crying openly into a handkerchief, shoulders shaking with the grief. On Ginny's left, Hermione comforted her distraught best friend. Ron was trying to hide it but his watery blue eyes gave away his devastation.<p>

The church was cool inside, away from the scorching heat of summer. Ginny shuddered, only partially from the cold. She played with the hem of her dress. It was purple, the colour of the shop. It had been a stipulation by George that everyone would be in colourful clothes, not black which he said Fred would have hated.

''This should be a celebration of his life,'' George had stated.

But Ginny didn't believe that Fred would have wanted this. He wouldn't want the masses of flowers and candles to be for him. He wouldn't want everyone turning up for him, wearing their Sunday best clothes. He wouldn't have wanted any of this. He would have wanted to be alive.

Ginny barely noticed her father finish talking. It meant it was nearly over; the whole dreadful ceremony was nearly done. George got up slowly and made his way to the front of the church. Ginny watched him go, the hollow face without trace of a smile. He would probably never smile again, not like he had before anyway. Whilst it was bad for her, bad for Ron, bad for Charlie and Bill and Percy, it was ten times worse for George. She couldn't listen to his broken voice; it made her feel worse than before. She drowned him out guiltily, by thinking over the last week and a half. She attended so many funerals. Every member of the DA lost, every member of the Order lost, every innocent life lost, they had been there. Her and Ron and Hermione. Together they had witnessed the broken lives, the broken families and the broken hearts.

She felt obliged to go, represent Harry. She knew he would have gone to each one and paid his respects to each of the fallen. He would have spoken to the families, spread his condolences. So noble, so brave. To all those killed from the DA, Neville was also present. He thanked the families too, for the bravery of their children. Ginny felt sick every time she went to a DA member's funeral; they were all so young. Most of them were under age, they shouldn't have been fighting. She saw the guilt she felt reflected in Ron, Hermione and Neville's faces, they didn't even have to ask these kids to fight, they just had.

Tonks and Remus' funerals had been that morning. Baby Teddy had sat on his grandmother's lap silently. Not understanding what was going on, but knowing that he couldn't, shouldn't make a noise. Andromeda had sat, tears silently running down her face; she had lost a husband and a daughter in a matter of weeks to the side which her sisters had sided with. After the ceremony, Ginny had approached her alone, wanting to touch the child who had such strong connection to Harry. She hugged Andromeda and offered to take Teddy. The baby in her arms had reached out and touched her face. A warm feeling shot through her. It was at that moment that she decided that she must help take care of the child who had had his family torn apart before he even knew what family was. She had to help to take care of him, now that his god father had gone too.

Ron nudged her out of her thoughts. Everyone in the church was getting up to leave, leaving only the grieving family and close friends. George was supported heavily by Bill and Charlie, her mother by her father. Hermione, Angelina and Lee were among those in the small gathering that weren't family. Ginny picked up her handbag and the single purple rose which she had chosen to place on the coffin, following her family out into the graveyard. The hole had already been dug by her brothers and her this morning. The coffin was lowered carefully by magic. Her mother's sobs became louder, as it began to disappear into the ground. The numb feeling which Ginny was becoming accustomed to took over. She took one last look at her brother, tossing the rose in after him and stepping away. The minister said more words of blessing as the rest of the family took one last look at the coffin. And then it was over. Fred was buried, cold in the ground.

* * *

><p>The group of people stood outside the now repaired Burrow, as George released the fireworks. The wake was drawing to a close. The darkened sky lit up with flashes of light. The famous dragon that had so scared Umbridge before the twins had left Hogwarts roared over the house. The famous 'W' hung over the house, reminding them that they were still alive, still free to live life, when they could manage to move on.<p>

''You ok?'' Neville asked eyes on the sky still as he stood next to Ginny. She shrugged. She still felt numb so she didn't feel much at all.

''You?'' she asked him, avoiding having to speak to answer the question.

''As good as I'm going to be, I suppose,'' he replied, still not dragging his eyes away from the display, ''If you ever need to get away Gin, you know where I live.''

Ginny swallowed and nodded.

''Same goes for the other two. I missed having them around at school this year,'' he added.

''Yeah,'' Ginny agreed. It hadn't been the same. Life would have been far more bearable, had the others been there. Now it would never be the same again. She felt the numbness fading, like the fireworks above them. She moved from her spot, back to the house.

''You're always welcome here too Neville,'' she said, turning around and meeting his eyes. She saw the pain she felt reflected in his eyes. He clearly realised too that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

><p>Harry's funeral was the last. The last of a long week of funerals. And Ginny didn't want to go. She had had enough of funerals. Anger filled her; why could he not have just got out of the way? If he had, then she wouldn't have to go and say goodbye. Wouldn't have to put on this stupid dress. Wouldn't have to be photographed by the press yet again. She knew it was selfish for her to think that way; Harry had died to provide her, her family and the wizarding world as a whole with a better life. A freer life. She should go and be thankful that she got to live. But it hurt to live. Hurt to have to go on without him. The pain was coming more regularly now, the numb feelings coming more and more sporadically.<p>

The amount of people that had turned up to Hogwarts that afternoon rivalled Dumbledore's funeral. For someone who had so little family, the support was overwhelming. Ginny looked around and saw the entire of the Order and the DA. All of the Hogwarts staff and ghosts were there as well as most of the Ministry. There was an entire section given over, just for foreign Ministry officials and dignitaries. Famous quidditch players and authors were there too. Harry had had such support. Ginny hoped that wherever he was, he could see this. So many times in his life had the Daily Prophet been against him, yet here everyone was, supporting him.

Ginny didn't want to feel that numb feeling any more than now. If she could just make it through the words she had to say, maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. Ron and Hermione had organised most of the funeral, having been closest to him in the past year and knowing what went on. Ginny had been really surprised that they had wanted her to speak, and even more when everyone in the family agreed.

''Ginny?'' Hermione had asked, ''Would you like to speak? At the funeral I mean?''

''Yeah,'' Ron had agreed, ''You knew him so well Gin. You'd know what to say.''

She had no idea what to say, but after some encouragement by Bill and her parents, she had nervously agreed. Now she realised the enormity of the task ahead. Ron and Hermione were also going to speak, but so were Kingsley and McGonagall. The whole event was just so overwhelming.

She watched as Hermione and Ron stepped up. She knew their speeches already so, as she had at Fred's, she let the words wash over her. She found it. The numbness. It took over again, blocking out the pain. The hem of her dress tickled her knee. She reached down to move it. The dress was a dark emerald green. She hadn't wanted to be completely in black, Harry hated black. And funerals. But she wanted to mourn, she felt like wearing dark colours. All around her she could hear people crying at her brother's words. She didn't listen, just remained switched off. She didn't want to hear them. They shouldn't be being said.

And then it was her. She stood on the podium and allowed the numb feeling to keep its hold.

''I am so lucky to have known Harry Potter. In fact, I pretty much grew up with him from the age of eleven. He spent a lot of time at our house to see Ron. As an eleven year it was both the most exciting and scary feeling I had ever had. This famous boy, degnoming our garden with Ron,'' She swallowed, a small smile playing on her lips as she remembered.

''He was always so polite at home, despite everything else. He made us laugh a fair bit as got accustomed to the things which happen in a wizarding world.''

As she settled into the swing of her speech, she relaxed a little bit. She told them little stories about Harry that made everyone chuckle a little bit. She told them about Harry's kindness. His big heart. His honesty. His dignity. His caring nature.

''I am so fortunate to have known Harry Potter like I did. He has left us this world, freed it from evil, so that we can live on and be happy. It is hard at the moment but hopefully it'll get better. So much better. Because now we have to live for more than just us. We have to live for the ones who we've lost too.''

She stepped down from the podium, her hands shaking. The numbness was fading fast, the confidence she had just had breaking down. The chair couldn't have come too fast. Ginny sat down and took a deep breath. Images of Harry flashed through her mind, barely noticing the talking that was currently happening. The gold chairs. All of a sudden she remembered the last time she'd been in this position. When the gold chairs had been out on the grass like this; when Hermione and Ron had cried; where half the wizarding world had been present. Tears fell silently down her face. It had been the last time that they had been together officially. Had it really been a year? It felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

><p>''Well done Ginny,'' Kingsley said as he passed her, helping himself to a pumpkin pasty, ''That speech hit the target beautifully.''<p>

''Thank you,'' she said, adjusting Teddy on her hip.

''Yeah, well done Gin,'' Dean and Seamus said, grabbing handfuls of food. Teddy gurgled in her arms.

''Is this Harry's godson?'' Seamus asked.

''Yeah,'' Ginny replied, ''This is Teddy Lupin.''

''As in Lupin? Professor Lupin's kid?''

''Yeah,'' Ginny answered, half afraid of what they would say now.

''Blimey. I didn't even realise he had a girlfriend or wife until the funeral really,'' Seamus ran a hand through his hair.

''She was one of the best aurors,'' Ginny said, breathing an inward sigh of relief. She had worried about their reaction to a werewolf's child, but they didn't seem to have a problem. She could only hope that others felt the same way. The two lads moved on as Hermione and Ron approached. Neither looked much better since the battle, still too thin.

''Come on Gin. Let's have a cuddle with Ted,'' Ron said, holding his arms out for her to hand him over. Reluctantly Ginny handed him over.

''Well done for earlier Ginny,'' Hermione said quietly, giving Ginny a hug, ''Knew you could do it.''

''Thanks. You guys were really good too,'' Ginny smiled back, hoping they didn't realise that she hadn't paid a lot of attention.

* * *

><p>Ginny looked at the envelope that she had just been handed. Her name scrawled across the front. She recognised that writing, she'd recognise it anywhere. Her hands shook as she held it. Hermione had just handed it to her.<p>

''We found one for each of us when we cleared out the rucksacks,'' she said quietly, holding her own one close. Ginny had turned away and not said anything. Just staring at the envelope. Now she was in her room, away from prying eyes; it had taken an hour to pluck up the courage to open it.

_To my dearest Ginny_

_If you are reading this letter then the worst must have happened. I hope that we succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord. I'm writing to you because I'm worried that I will never get the chance to see you, to say goodbye, to tell you how much I love you. _

_At the moment I'm in the spare room at Shell Cottage. I love it here, so peaceful. I like to just go and walk along the cliffs or along the beach on my own. It gives me time and space to think. Bill and Fleur have been so good to us since we turned up on their doorstep a few days ago. It's nice to know for sure that you are all ok, the worry and stress of not knowing was too much sometimes. There were nights where I'd get out the Marauders Map just to check that you were ok. I can't tell you how much I have missed you. _

_I think you will probably know now why Ron, Hermione and I left and the task we were left by Dumbledore. I hope you can now understand why we had to leave, and why we couldn't tell anyone. I think that this information still needs to remain out of the public domain; the risk that someone else could do this is too great and would have yet more devastating effects on the wizarding world. I think that this will be upheld anyway, the ministry should be reformed and they won't want this to ever happen again. _

_One of the key reasons behind me writing this letter was to let you know what things of mine you have inherited. Yeah and I know your entire family will be saying 'Oh he shouldn't have left us anything!' (Mainly your mother) but I haven't got anyone else to leave it to, and I can't think of a more deserving family. You have all looked out for me and made sure I was ok, from the very first day I met you. I'm so glad I asked your mum where to go on September the first, 1991. I couldn't have asked a more lovely family._

_So to you I have left my Firebolt, I know you will use it well and play brilliantly with it. I have also left to you, the moleskin pouch which Hagrid gave to me. By passing it on, only you as the owner will be able to open it. The contents are yours with exception to the fake gold locket from Regulus, which (and I know this is not the right way to do it) belongs now to Ron and Hermione. I hope you don't mind me doing so. In it you should find the Marauders Map, my old, broken wand, a snitch and the piece of mirror. The other half of the mirror will provide help whenever you require it (according to Sirius anyway, I haven't yet had the chance to use it). I also give you 25% of the money in my Gringotts Vault. I have split it into four - the other two also have 25% each and your parents have the other 25%. I hope that this is ok, I felt it the fairest way to do this. Ron and Hermione, by the way, have Grimmauld Place, but don't feel like it is theirs and theirs alone, visit there sometimes, go and be yelled at by Mrs Black. They are under strict instructions to redecorate the place and remove all dark magic and I'm sure you can help them._

_I'm sorry Ginny. So sorry that I have to do this. I know you understand that I have to protect you because I love you. I wish that things could be normal. We had so much to do together, so many places to go, so many things to achieve together. I wanted to be there at the victory party I wanted to watch you play your first professional match and score your first goal because you're a brilliant chaser. I wanted more time with you, watching your beautiful face light up and your brilliant mind do whatever you choose to do. But don't let me stop you Gin. For God's sake don't let me stop you. Be the happy and fun and brilliant person you are. Don't let grief get in the way for a moment. Be fantastic like you always are. Remember the good times we had and how much I love you, and let go. Holding on won't help sweetheart, it'll make things so much harder._

_Ginny, please don't you cry, just know that I'll always love you._

_Harry_

_Xxxx_

Ginny felt her heart break. Images of Harry's dead body floated through her mind. Of a white rose falling on his coffin. She couldn't contain the sobs; they tore from deep within her, rocking her body to the core.


End file.
